Teoría de la pasión
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: Tomoyo es una sexóloga con un pasado doloroso, ella y su amiga Sakura se encuentran con las personas que una vez las hicieron sufrir tanto. Conoscamos la historia mientras Tomoyo realiza una gira por Europa. SEGUNDO CAPITULO ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí vuelvo con una historia nueva después de mucho tiempo. Espero les guste.

-blabla- conversación

"blabla" Pensamiento

Con Amor,

Helen Sakura

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Preludio**

"El pasado acecha"

El reloj marcaba las 3:00am en punto cuando ella volteó a verlo. Pareció sorprenderle lo tarde que era y se dispuso a guardar el libro que leía en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. La tenue luz de la lámpara describía sombras en toda la recámara, la cual era víctima de un exquisito gusto por sus bellos muebles y la sabia combinación del azul marino con un elegante dorado claro.

Luego de meditar algo por un momento perdiendo la mirada en el vacío, se apresuró a apagar la lamparita y a meterse entre las sábanas.

La mañana pareció llegar muy rápido. Los ojos azules chocaron con la luz del día y comprendió la dueña de éstos que era tiempo de terminar el merecido descanso. Esta vez el reloj marcaba las 11:00am en punto, y ella sintió que la maratón de las horas había empezado.

Se levantó de la cama no sin antes estirarse, y luego se apresuró a hacerse el desayuno, sacando cosas de la nevera y poniendo una sartén en la estufa.

Su casa era igual de hermosa. Destacaba la manera sencilla en que se habían colocado los cuadros, y las bellas pinturas que parecían tener los colores exactos que combinaban con el resto del diseño.

------ 9:00 am ------

Era un grupo de cinco personas. Todos miraban a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y bellos ojos azules, ella les hablaba de algo a los que todos estaban muy atentos.

Entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, una de las personas se dirigió a ella, una chica joven pelirroja –Bueno, me gustaría saber algo ¿es cierto que el semen tiene propiedades que hacen que la piel este mas tersa?-

-Bueno de seguro algunos hombres les gustaría decir eso a las damas- el grupo rió, mientras ella respondía calmadamente –No es cierto, tampoco es cierto que engorda, lo único que es cierto es que puede cambiar de sabor según la alimentación de la persona-

Todos muy atentos la seguían mirando y continuaron las preguntas.

-Y me gustaría también saber ¿por qué los hombres tienen más deseo sexual que las mujeres?-

-Pues eso no es verdad, el deseo es igual. Lo que sucede es que a los hombres en nuestra cultura les enseñan que esta bien que muestren su deseo sexual y que busquen su satisfacción, pero a las mujeres las pueden ver como prostitutas si lo muestran, por eso tenemos la pantalla de que las mujeres tienen menos deseo sexual-

Un reloj empezó a emitir un ruidito, que dejó a todos mirándolo decepcionados. –Bueno, ya ha acabado la sesión por el día de hoy y hasta dentro de dos meses-

Pronto todos se despedían y las chica de los ojos azules salía por la puerta. Su sorpresa fue innegable, y lo que tenía que pasar sucedió: un abrazo lleno de alegría. Quien abrazaba era una chica de cabello castaño, con unos mechones rubios. -¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-

-¿Osea que no estas feliz de verme Tomoyo?-

-Claro que sí, pero pensé que estabas de gira-

-Bueno ojala pudiera decir que estoy aquí para visitarte- la muchacha se sentó en los sillones del recibidor y su amiga la acompañó. –Pero tengo mejores noticias, mañana me iré contigo-

-Yo voy a Londres mañana- Tomoyo se extrañó por el comentario

-Si exacto, iré contigo en el avión, solo vine aquí para que me tomaran unas fotos para un entrevista que tuve con una revista-

-Wow, debes estar muy feliz entonces-

-Pareciera como si no me conocieras- dijo Sakura, con una cara de fastidio.

-----------10:00am Martes (Hora de Japón) ----------

-La verdad estoy muy emocionada porque veré a personas que en verdad se interesan por lo que escribo- Sakura se recostó inclinando un poco el asiento del avión.

-Bueno, ya estamos a punto de aterrizar por lo que lo más probable es que me empiece a quedar sorda- Tomoyo ya estaba asustándose un poco. Lo aviones no eran del todo agradables para ella.

Pronto la odisea del aterrizaje terminó y las dos chicas se encontraban en una ciudad hermosa y elegante: Londres.

------ 2:00 pm Londres -------

-Esta tarde tenemos a una maravillosa escritora con nosotros, autora de libros como "Cincuenta Prejuicios" y "Lo Prohibido", best-sellers de categoría y hoy esta aquí para autografiar su nuevo libro "Entre niños" una novela muy distinta a sus anteriores trabajos: Sakura Kinomoto- un inglés bien vestido y algo despeinado daba las presentaciones formales mientras que los impacientes seguidores esperaban en filas ansiosos de que terminara de hablar.

-Hola a todos, ya pueden ir pasando- dijo como invitación la srta. Sakura y empezó con una faena que disfrutaba mucho. Las personas empezaron a ir pasando, eran variadas edades, le decían mientras pasaban bonitas palabras y algunos nerviosos solo decían un hola. Sakura los tranquilizaba y mostraba una sincera y humilde sonrisa.

-Hola, por favor a nombre de Syaoran Li- El nombre, el hecho de que le estaban hablando en Japonés de pronto hicieron su corazón brincar y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones penetrantes y una mirada pura que le regalaba aquel rostro en una sonrisa. Tragó en seco y se notaba en su reacción que había sido tomada desprevenida –Hola Sakura- aquella voz le invadía el alma y nerviosa susurró un –Hola Syaoran-

La persona que se encontraba atrás empezó a mirar mal al muchacho, su impaciencia la notó Sakura y pronto garabateó un "Para Syaoran Li con cariño: Sakura K.".

El se acercó a ella y le susurró: -Estaré en la cafetería de al frente por si deseas hablar-

Pronto ya se había marchado y Sakura estuvo nerviosa todo lo que restó de aquella faena, pero aun así conservó su sonrisa y trato amable a sus lectores.

Al terminar la firma de autógrafos, ella salió del local mirando fijamente por un momento la cafetería de enfrente "Costa Coffe Shop". Su manager pronto salió a verla y le dijo algo que ella no logró entender, el pronto la sacó de su ensimismamiento –Sakura te estoy diciendo que el carro esta estacionado atrás-

Sakura lo miró por un instante, comprendiendo lo que pasaba y le dijo con seguridad: -Yo llamaré cuando quiera que me vengan a buscar, estaré en la cafetería de enfrente- El manager se sorprendió y quiso decirle algo pero ella ya estaba cruzando la calle.

No sabía si realmente el estaría allí o incluso si quería estar con él. Pero lo que habían vivido fue una gran parte de su vida y quería saber que hacía él en Londres y que tenía que decir al respecto del pasado.

Entró en la cafetería y encontró aquellos cabellos castaños, sentados en la barra tomando lo que parecía ser un capuchino recién hecho.

------2:00pm En otro lugar de Londres-----

-Esta tarde tenemos a la maravillosa sexóloga Tomoyo Daidouji quien hoy nos enseñará unas cuantas cosas- la presentadora rubia hablaba con la cámara y esbozaba la clásica sonrisita de felicidad fingida.

Soltó una risita al decir lo último y miró a Tomoyo quién también dedicaba una sonrisita falsa. –Hoy que estas con nosotros podrás hablarnos de lo que vienes a hacer aquí y en toda Europa-

-Pues Muy Buenas Tardes ante todo, en cuanto a mi trabajo aquí será dictar unos Seminarios con diversos temas interesantes, de mucha importancia actualmente-

-¿Cómo cuáles temas vas a presentar?-

-"El sexo y la religión"; "El perdido clítoris"; "El deseo sexual en la mujer"; "Punto G"; entre algunos otros-

-Temas muy interesantes por supuesto, pero háblanos de ti. Actualmente¿tienes pareja con quien compartir estos excelente consejos?-

Tomoyo no le agradaba la idea de hablar de si misma, pero siguió la corriente –Pues no, me dedico por ahora al trabajo-

-Bueno…. sabemos que el trabajo no lo es todo¿no tienes los ojos puestos en alguien?-

-Pues no…- Tomoyo quería desviar la conversación pero no sabía cómo.

-Creo que todos aquí queremos saber de un tema que sé que va a ser difícil para ti- pareció mostrar en su rostro algo así como empatía.

Tomoyo se extrañó por aquel comentario y aún con la sonrisa falsa en la cara escuchó atentamente -¿Por qué comenzaste en este negocio¿Qué te inspiró a ser sexóloga?-

-Siempre quise ayudar a las personas de alguna manera, y bueno escogí ayudarlos en sus matrimonios. Muchas parejas sufren por algunos prejuicios mal fundados o por la vergüenza de hablar de lo que a uno le agrada, y siempre que resuelven esos problemas, están mas juntos, el sexo fue creado con placer para que las parejas estén juntas ¿si tienes ese placer con tu pareja, porque buscar en otro lado? Me especifico en esa rama, pero puedo aconsejarles en cualquier tema-

-Si, muy cierto. Se qué también tienes un doctorado en Consejería matrimonial, excelente complemento. Pero realmente yo me refería más a aquello que te pasó y que influyó de tal manera en tu vida como para recurrir a esta carrera-

Tomoyo sintió una punzada en el pecho y empezó a pensar _"No es posible, no es posible" _-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Tomoyo- la reportera hace una pausa y hecha uno de sus mechones para atrás y pone una de esas caras como diciendo "se que esto va a ser duro para ti" –Investigamos y tengo entendido que fuiste víctima de una violación a los 16 años-

Tomoyo se quedó perpleja por un momento, supo que no podía mentir, pero no quería decir la verdad –Es cierto, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso, creo que es más bien para otro tipo de programa-

-Se qué personas que han pasado lo mismo que tú se sentirán identificadas-

-------4:00pm Londres. Aún Martes------

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-

-Vi en la televisión lo que pasó y averigüé donde te estabas quedando-

-Creo que no es prudente que vengas a visitarme… lo mejor es que te vayas, no quiero verte-

-Tomoyo… solo quería conversar-

-No me llames así, Hiraguizawa- Tomoyo contemplaba en frente suyo, la única figura que podía hacerle temblar los pies y al mismo tiempo palpitar el corazón con desenfreno. –Yo te perdoné, pero realmente preferiría que no nos viéramos, no necesito escuchar lo que digas porque ya en mi corazón te perdoné-

-Syaoran también está en la ciudad, Sakura habló con él- Tomoyo sintió los impulsos de llorar, no quería ni imaginarse como estaba su prima. Metió la llave en el cuarto y entró. Dejando a Hiraguizawa en la soledad del pasillo. Su cabello negro, largo y sedoso, su saco y corbata y sus zapatos perfectamente relucientes; todo encajaba con la figura de una persona muy seria y elegante.

---- Hace 2 horas antes, en una cafetería ----

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Sabía que me escucharías, aún no has cambiado nada- Syaoran la miraba con tristeza, quizás se esforzaba por contenerse. –Quiero explicarte porque hice lo que hice. Quizás aun no me has perdonado, y lo entiendo, pero quiero intentar explicarlo y quizás entonces podrías entender por que... bueno... hice lo que hice-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo he olvidado, pero seguramente ya te he perdonado- Hablaba algo fría, sus ojos solo veían el mantel de la mesa y de vez en cuando recorrían el local.

Pues esto es un preludio, para que entiendan donde empieza la historia, díganme si les gusta o si realmente es poco interesante.

* * *

Mas adelante: veremos a Tomoyo en acción en uno de los seminarios, se revelará algo de la violación y al mismo tiempo nos encontraremos con algunos misterios más.

Hasta la próxima,

Helen Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

No había nada que decir

Y tres meses después…. Si, si me demoré, pero bueno el tiempo a veces es muy corto, el otro capitulo ya lo tengo en mi cabecita así que es solo escribirlo y listo. Espero que les guste y que ya no se les haya olvidado la trama, de todos modos un recorderis:

_Tomoyo es una sexóloga muy reconocida y Sakura una escritora exitosa, las dos viven sus vidas solitarias, apoyándose una en la otra. Cuando les toca ir juntas a Londres se encuentran con dos personajes de sus pasados: Eriol y Syaoran, todavía no se sabe cual es la historia allí solo que hicieron algo muy malo. Tomoyo ha tratado de esconder el hecho de que fue violada cuando joven y una reportera se lo sacó en cara en una entrevista. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

"Los ojos azul oscuro"

No había nada que decir. Ella solo recordaba, y el recuerdo era suficiente para no querer ver sus ojos, para no querer que el la tocara nunca más y para odiar el simple roce de sus palabras. El odio no se lo podía permitir, pero aún así el sentimiento floreció cuando escuchó sus palabras.

De pronto, en la oscuridad, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, pensó ver una silueta.

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, pero esta vez al ver en la oscuridad, la silueta se hizo real… no era su imaginación…

-- A la mañana siguiente --

-Pues mi pregunta consiste en que si las mujeres pueden llegar al orgasmo sin que se les toque el clítoris-

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento y respondió –La mente es poderosa, y la mente y nuestra imaginación pueden hacernos muy bien en el sexo. Si la mujer le parece muy excitante que le estén tocando los pezones, ella puede llegar al orgasmo. Esto no es solo algo físico, es mental. El clítoris es un órgano muy sensible, al igual que los pezones, pero el más sensible es la mente. Muchas mujeres se preguntan porqué no logran orgasmos incluso aunque les toquen el clítoris, pero si estas recostada en la cama, pensando "¿y entonces?", no va a pasar absolutamente nada. De esto pueden saber más en el seminario que daré, casualmente, mañana a esta misma hora-

Todo el mundo aplaudió, pero una muchacha rubia de ojos negros se levantó de su asiento y nerviosa, parecía esperar su turno para hablar. Pronto los aplausos cedieron a la presencia de aquella muchacha y el silencio se acomodó en el salón.

-¿Qué deseabas preguntar?- Tomoyo le sonríe mientras la muchacha parece armarse en valor.

-Pues… me…preguntaba si podía tener una cita privada contigo…- los ojos de la muchacha se habían tornado vidriosos y la desesperación se podía notar en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Ehmm no estoy dando citas privadas- Tomoyo sonríe, pero por dentro esta preocupada. La muchacha se vuelve a sentar, y así todos salen de salón. Ella quietecita, espera paciente que el salón esté vació. Tomoyo logra encontrar la tapa de su flash memory, cuando nota su presencia allí.

-Realmente necesito hablar con usted- Tomoyo estaba preocupada por lo que le pidió a un ayudante que le indicara un lugar donde podrían hablar tranquilamente. Pronto estaban en una oficina muy claramente de algún hombre (cuadros de palos de golf, y premios de fútbol y otros deportes) y Haley, que era como se llamaba, empezó a hablar.

-Hace 4 días… mi novio y yo terminamos, es decir, el terminó conmigo, dijo que no podía seguirme el ritmo y que yo era muy pegajosa, pero yo no entiendo de que habla- se sacudió la cabeza como tratando de concentrase en lo que de verdad quería decir –Le aseguro que han sido las 4 noches mas difíciles de mi vida-

-Debes extrañarlo- Tomoyo le dedicó otra amable sonrisa, pero Haley la interrumpió.

-No es solo eso… extraño los múltiples orgasmos que me daba, las horas de interminable placer, ese es un hombre, un verdadero hombre que sabe complacer a una mujer, el sabía como hacerme explotar cuando el quisiera…. Le he dejado mensajes, me he comprado tres lingeries distintos, pero nada… y no se si pueda aguantar un día más- la desesperación de la muchacha puso algo incómoda a Tomoyo, quien nunca había tenido un caso así –estoy a punto de tener sexo con el que pase en mi camino, y yo soy una mujer cristiana, como usted, no quiero llegar a eso…. El y yo íbamos a casarnos, éramos perfectos y ahora todo se arruinó, ¡y yo lo único en que pienso es en hacer el amor con él!- Tomoyo estaba algo desconcertada, pero logró encontrar su instinto profesional ante todo aquel desastre. –Tres veces al día hacíamos el amor, y los fines de semana no recuerdo ni cuántas veces-

-Haley, tu condición es totalmente comprensible, acabas de perder al hombre de tu vida, tienes una ansiedad por el sexo por alguna condición más allá de tu voluntad. Necesitas un profesional que te ayude-

Haley la miró algo sorprendida –Es decir, ¿que puede que no sea yo, sino algo psicológico que me está afectando?-

-Si, es eso lo que te quiero decir. Y puede que hayan muchas cosas que te lleven a esa situación-

-¿Pero eso significa que soy una ninfómana?- Haley lloraba mientras veía a tomoyo.

-No, no te preocupes, las mujeres ninfómanas no logran satisfacerse nunca y están con cualquier hombre que se le cruce en el camino, no es tu caso- Haley suspiró hondo y parecía más tranquila –Te recomendaré a un buen psicólogo que tiene el consultorio cerca de aquí, y hasta tienes esperanza de recobrar tu relación si tu novio es paciente, pero tienes que decirle lo que pasa-

Entonces alguien irrumpió en la puerta, una mujer vestida en ropa de trabajo –Disculpen, pero esta es mi oficina-

Tomoyo se quedó algo sorprendida al ver a la dueña de la oficina tan deportiva, y luego reconoció de quien se trataba.

-- 3:31 pm --

Sakura estaba especialmente distraída ese día, pero logró captar la esencia de la conversación que mantenía con Tomoyo.

-Pues, al parecer es un mundo muy pequeño-

-Londres es muy grande, no puedo creer que específicamente me haya encontrado con la madre de Eriol, no sabía ni que decir, bueno en realidad no dije nada-

-"No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable"- Tomoyo se le quedó mirando por un momento a Sakura.

-Ehm, me vino a la mente, él lo decía siempre- Tomoyo no respondió, cambió de tema.

-Ayer tuve un sueño algo perturbador… estaba en la cama dando vueltas pensando en mi encuentro con… quien tu sabes… y luego su silueta aparece ante mi, amenazante, se va acercando y luego desperté-

Sakura sigue sin saber que decir, pero intenta con algo –Es solo un sueño, te alteró su visita, eso es todo- Se despide y promete seguir hablando luego con su querida amiga, pues el deber llama.

-- 3:59pm --

La Asociación Mundial de Sexología justo a las 4:00pm empezó la primera convención realizada en Londres. Muchos sexólogos importantes del mundo se reunían a compartir conocimientos y a condensar los nuevos descubrimientos hechos por estudiantes, universidades, etc. Serían dos horas de sexo, y de la teoría que lo envuelve.

Por supuesto, después de la primera hora ya llegaba el momento de un descanso para tomar unos aperitivos.

Tomoyo tomó algunos y se fue a sentar nuevamente, en este día en particular no se sentía de ánimos para entablar conversaciones. Pero el señor que se sentaba a su lado, al parecer no sentía lo mismo.

-¿Es usted Tomoyo Daidouji?- la susodicha miró y asintió con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de masticar un pedazo de empanada.

-Usted estuvo en una entrevista muy interesante- Tomoyo pensó que se iba a atragantar con la comida, pero logró engullir lo que quedaba.

-Que bien que le haya parecido interesante- el hombre la miraba algo divertido, como si estuviera jugando.

-Si, es que sexólogas como usted son las que hacen noticia-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunta ella sin gustarle a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Sus faltas la hacen "interesante"- dijo él, poniendo un tono de énfasis a la última palabra.

Tomoyo prosiguió a ignorarlo, fingiendo ver hacia delante como esperando que pronto empezara de nuevo la convención.

-Una persona que solo entiende la teoría del sexo, no puede ayudar verdaderamente, porque tengo entendido que nunca ha tenido una relación larga… quizás unas noches de placer, aunque lo dudo después de un trauma como el que usted sufrió… que me podría decir usted al respecto-

Tomoyo estaba sumamente enojada, tranquilamente tomó su cartera y lo que quedaba del plato de aperitivos, y se sentó tres filas adelante.

El señor sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una grabadora y apretó un botón.

--6:30pm--

Uno de esos silencios incómodos se apoderó de la conversación, era una tensión que las obligaba a llegar a ese tema, no se miraban a los ojos, y las dos pensaban como salirse de aquel incómodo momento.

Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar -¿Por qué aun no me has dicho nada?-

-Porque no hay nada que decir- Sakura la mira y ve en los ojos de su amiga algo de confusión, pero sabe que ella finge no interesarle mucho el tema.

-Mi manager llegó recordándome que tenía una cita en una hora y que aún debía cambiarme y todo eso. El quiso posponer nuestra conversación pero yo le dije que no quería abrir viejas heridas-

-Si es que alguna vez la herida cerró- Sakura la miró como reprochándole el comentario, pero calló. Y su silencio confirmó las palabras de su amiga.

-Éramos muy jóvenes, fue algo que impactó en nuestras vidas como muchas veces te lo he dicho pero que no tiene porque afectarnos ahora si nos cuidamos y hablamos de lo que sentimos-

Sakura siguió en silencio. No sabía que decir. Solo sabía que aquel sentimiento de abandono, de desamor, aquel sentir en el corazón como si fuera aplastado hasta romperse en mil pedazos… no permitiría que nadie la hiciera sentir así nunca más.

--9:36pm--

La silueta realmente estaba ahí… era una persona, ella intentó gritar pero él se abalanzó contra ella y tapó su boca… y con la otra mano tenía amenazante un cuchillo que colocó a centímetros de su cuello, mientras aún la apuntaba susurró –grita y mueres- y se deslizó un poco hacia la izquierda para lograr prender la luz de la lámpara. Ella lo vio horrorizada, tenía una mascara negra de tela en la cara y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro e intenso…

--The end--

* * *

Hola!! Como había prometido… espero que les guste y me escriban sus comentarios al respecto. Los quiero!!

Helen.


End file.
